1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a semiconductor device and system including the same.
2. Related Art
Recently, with rapid development of semiconductor fabrication technologies, semiconductor integrated circuits (ICs) have become super-miniaturized and highly integrated. Additionally, operation speeds of semiconductor ICs is rapidly increasing. Therefore, noise (for example, parasitic capacitance, inductance, resistance, etc.) generated from the semiconductor circuit is increasing. Thus, a method for designing and arranging a circuit configured to stably provide a power-supply voltage to internal circuits of the semiconductor device is of importance.
Generally, a reservoir capacitor has been used to remove noise components (e.g., parasitic capacitance, inductance, resistance, etc.) as well as to stabilize the supply of a power-supply voltage.
The reservoir capacitor provides instantaneous current needed for high-speed operation of the semiconductor device, and prevents current from abruptly flowing from the external power source to internal circuits, such that the reservoir capacitor can prevent the occurrence of noise generated by a power line and can also prevent the occurrence of voltage drop.
Typically, the reservoir capacitor is disposed in a peripheral circuit region (also called a peripheral region). The peripheral region includes a plurality of peripheral circuits (for example, a sub word line driver, a sense amplifier, a power circuit, etc.) so as to control one or more cells as well as to provide the supply of a power voltage, etc.
Generally, an array-shaped region (such as X-Hole or Y-Dec) must guarantee an additional space in the remaining regions other than a basic cell frame region so as to form the reservoir capacitor. If the region of the reservoir capacitor is additionally provided in the remaining regions other than the cell frame region, the semiconductor chip may unavoidably increase in size.